1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new toothed belt construction and to a new preformed fabric means for lining the toothed surface means of a toothed belt construction as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a preformed fabric means for lining the toothed surface means of a toothed belt construction, the preformed fabric means having serially disposed tooth-shaped projections substantially throughout the length thereof that substantially accurately correspond to the teeth of the belt construction so as to line the toothed surface means thereof. For example, see the Hirai U. S. Pat. No. 4,486,375.